Battle system
In Dragon's Dogma Quest, the Arisen does not do the fighting, but controls an active party of four pawns. You can also hire another party of four pawns every time you enter a dungeon. Each pawn is assigned a vocation and each vocation has a particular skill set. For example, a High Poison Strider pawn is a pawn that attacks ground and airborne enemies with poison attacks, while Dragonbusters are sword-wielding pawns capable of inflicting high damage on dragonkin. The earlier vocations you can obtain are rather basic at first e.g. fire-based magical vocations can only inflict fire damage, but later on in the game more complex vocations will appear for you to discover and obtain. To start a dungeon mission, all you have to do is to enter one of the many dungeons located on the world map. Entering a dungeon will cost a certain amount of Stamina, while some special dungeons also demand you part with some Rift Crystals (RC) to gain access. Each dungeon has a specific goal to complete, ranging to simply collecting a certain amount of items, to killing all enemies in the dungeon. Certain creatures may also appear depending on whether it is day or night. For example, the undead mostly appear at night. You will be prompted to a menu where you can choose whichever party of pawns to hire upon entering a dungeon. Hiring a party of pawns will usually cost some RC, but those on your Friends list are usually available for 0 RC or at a significantly lower rate. 1.PNG|Pawn Rental screen full_party.png|Full party screen dungeonlayout.png|Dungeon layout dungeonmovement.png|Dungeon navigation map screen Players will make their way through the dungeon by using move cards. Some specific move cards have special actions such as leaping safely past enemies, using ladders, or breaking rock obstacles. Players are also able to draw new move cards at the expense of 100 Stamina at each draw. The whole party's health is measured in Soul Points or SP. In battle, having your SP reduced to 0 would mean the end of your party and you automatically exit the dungeon, losing any gained loot or experience. The only way to prevent this is to use a Wakestone, where your party will regain full health and pick up from where you left off in the battle. player_adv.png|Player advantage over a monster ingamebattle.png|Fighting a Red Evil Eye win.png|Battle victory screen dungeoncomplete.png|Dungeon goal completion Battles are initiated by moving onto a tile occuped by an enemy. Players may gain an advantage by approaching a monster from behind, which gives the party an extra turn of attack at the beginning of the battle. However, an ambush on the party from behind by a monster will also give the same advantage to the attacking creature. Ordering a pawn to attack will cost a certain amount of turn points, which is indicated on the pawn's individual card. The player cannot exceed the total amount of turn points in a single turn. Upon defeating the enemy, a victory message will appear. A similar congratulatory message will also appear on the screen upon completing the dungeon's goal. Players will then be presented with a screen detailing the items they acquired in the dungeon. Category:Gameplay